User talk:Nick Lewis
Welcome Hi, welcome to George Lopez Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Carmen Lopez page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) :Thanks, I'm happy to help. I'm a fan of the show, and have quite a bit of expirience with wikis. Why no administrators on the site? It may be a good idea so they can monitor changes and make sure there are no copyright violations. Thanks, Nick Lewis 03:36, August 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Ideas Hey! I liked most of your ideas. Can't say I disagree with the facebook thing, I don't think there should be that option either. I can't do most of the things, because I'm simply an editor. I think that CharmedFanatic may be the creator, so ask him/her. Sorry if I couldn't help :( Jenny Vincent 18:42, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Rules and Policies Hi! I noticed yesterday that the Wiki didn't have any rules. So, I've added some ideas on the Community Noticeboard. Check them out and tell me what you think! Thanks, JennyVincent 21:06, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :I like the rules... I think they are pretty well fleshed out. I may do some editing later and make them more official and create some internal links and such. Nice work! Nick Lewis 18:33, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Admin Chewiki asked Community Central for admin rights the other day. So, do you want to be an admin? I suggest to tell Chewiki. Jenny Vincent♣ 21:36, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I did inform him. He said the three of us would become admins, and him a bureaucrat. I think it's a good idea. Once this wiki gets more visitors, we'll need the order. :::Fantastic! Yes, we will need the order. Re:Administrative Rights I gave Kyleigh Elisabeth Herediathe rights because she seemed to be the only user keeping the Wiki moving, apart from some IP's. I didn't message you guys because you hadn't been on for about one month each, so, I thought you were inactive, since you guys didn't reply to any messages. I don't email users because I think it's not much privacy, so I never email them, I leave messages. Sorry for any confusion, [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 23:45, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Jenny, you have to realize that a lot of people work for the soul purpose of being given administrative rights. Once they're given the rights, they may stop. What you need to do it prime them.. make them want it (!). Well, not really. But my point remains valid. Just because I have not been doing edits in the past month (I did design the contributor portal), I am still around the site checking for vandalism. There is no problem if you decide to send me an email. Nick Lewis 23:27, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Dear Nick, In regards to your message you left me on your talk page, I have a few things to say. #I don't even remember deleting your talk page. By the way, why would I delete someone's talk page in the first place? If it shows I deleted it, someone hacked my account. #I do not proclaim myself as the only admin on this wiki. On my profile page, it states that I am an administrator on this wiki. The an means that I am one of the administrators on this wiki. #Chewiki is the one who gave me administrator rights. You can even see the message she sent me on my talk page. You are the one who answered my question about user rights. I hope you understand what I am trying to say. Before you tell off a user, learn the facts. If you have a reply, please feel free to reply on my talk page. Thanks, Charmedfanatic 04:26, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Thank You. (: Celeste<3 22:34, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi hey there. um.....I have only made a few edits to the one thing. It may not be the greatest peice of trivia but it is something I thought I would tentively add to the page. still I hope people say "huh I didn't know that."...Also the george lopez page...i think it was trolled because the biography is completely in german and It seems to have more to do with the holocaust than with the characters ACTUAL biography. If we can get someone on that and clean that up that would be awesome. Thank you for allowing me on the page my friend Ischmael 03:14, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Apologies Hello, Nick. I just wanted to apologize for how I acted the last time we talked. I was having a really bad day, and I rarely fire back at someone, which was weird. As for proclaiming myself "the administrator", I really wasn't paying attention to that when I wrote it. Also, I'm sorry if your talk page was deleted, however I didn't do it. I don't want us to be fighting back and forth and start a feud because you seem nice and all I'm trying to say is: sorry. Thanks, Charmedfanatic 19:57, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, long-time-no-see! How you doing? Chewiki 01:19, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :Very busy indeed. Nick Lewis (talk) 00:17, August 30, 2012 (UTC)